quanzhifashi_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Unique Elements
Summary Through either talents or experimentation, it is possible for people to have unique elements that are not available to other people. Devil Element The only current wielder of this element is the protagonist. Unlike other elements, anyone can activate this element once by crushing a devil's blood crystal, but they usually die right after activating it or when they run out of energy. Mo Fan was only able to officially awaken this element after he reached high tier after having crushed the blood crystal and still having some of the devil blood in his system. It was once revealed that he is the only human to have ever fully acquired the devil element and that it was previously only available to monarch and higher level vampires. The element works by dissolving the wielders soul into pure energy and releasing it outwards at a rate that makes any element at the same level as the wielder look useless. All the elements that the user holds will be activated temporarily and the user can use them however he sees fit and to a much greater extent. As Mo Fan was able to create 3 dimensional shadows with physical size and mass to tear up creatures and he had also taken up some of the physiology of his summoning wolf. However it comes at great cost, anyone who uses the element unnaturally (through the blood crystals) will go into rejection after their magic stamina is depleted, as part's of their souls have been completely destroyed and this has caused all the deaths of anyone, with the exception of mo fan, of anyone human that made it this far. For anyone who uses it natrually; humans will have their cultivation in their tiers drop by 1 level and will render a cultivation of level 1 almost unusable, regardless of the tier, practically decreasing their total power by a factor of 2 and the element can't be used for another whole year. It was revealed that due to having the Devil Element, Mo Fan's blood is very nutritious for the Blood Tribe or Vampires. By drinking Mo Fan's blood, a relatively young Vampiress was able to overcome significantly older Vampire who is supposed to be stronger. Chaotic Shadow Element This element is a perfect fusion of chaos and shadow element within 1 stardust. The wielder of this element awakened it at novice tier as their talent. This element is very powerful, it allows the wielder to create 3-dimensional objects out of nothing but shadows and is capable of inducing chaotic magic spells in them. The wielder is also capable of infecting the shadows of other objects/people with this element and create matter and effects to affect them directly from their shadows. The wielder of this element stated that he was able to defeat super tier mages on multiple occasions while still being a high tier mage in this element. After Mo Fan killed the owner of this Element who was an assassin, he brought assassin's corpse to Peng Zhoulong who helped transfer part of this element's power into Mo Fan's Shadow Element as part of Experiment. This mutated Element was implied to have given Peng Zhou Long the hints he needed to complete his True Combination Magic Research. Category:Elements